veronicamarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Donut Run
"Donut Run" was the eleventh episode of the second season of Veronica Mars. Plot discovers that Veronica is helping Duncan.]] Duncan decides to take his baby daughter and run, not only making trouble for Veronica, but bringing in the FBI as well. Veronica seems to be helping with the search, but she's really helping Duncan to cross the border. When Keith figures out what Veronica is really up to, he says he can no longer trust her. fortune.]] Duncan makes it to Mexico and eludes pursuit with the assistance of Astrid (his mother's assistant) and Vinnie Van Lowe. Weevil and Logan are having their own trust issues, as they can't figure out which of the PCHers is in league with the Fitzpatricks. Arc significance * Duncan kidnaps his baby daughter (Meg's parents named her Faith, but Duncan later renames her Lilly after his sister) and hides. Veronica plants evidence on a boat for the FBI to find and has a fake conversation with a recording of Duncan so that the FBI will go to Big Bear. Then Astrid, who is working with Veronica and Duncan, uses Veronica's credit card in Mexico, leading Sheriff Lamb on a wild goose chase. Duncan hides in Lamb's trunk and successfully crosses the border, where he finds Vinnie Van Lowe, Astrid, and baby Lilly. * Weevil and Logan continue working together. They think, one of the PCHers must have killed Felix and be in league with the Fitzpatricks, so they set up a scenario to find out who it is, but it doesn't work. However, Weevil finds out that Felix had been dating Molly Fitzpatrick. * Wallace left Chicago because he was in the car when his teammate Rashard Rucker accidentally ran over a drunken homeless person. A reporter for the Chicago Statesman finds Wallace, though. * In the ending sequence, Duncan is seen holding his baby and looking out the window of Vinnie's truck; Veronica is in her room, looking at a strip of paper. When she places the slip of paper on her bedroom mirror we see that it is actually the fortune cookie that Duncan made for her that said "True Love Stories Never Have Endings." Music * "How Can You Mend a Broken Heart?" - Al Green * "The Air That I Breathe" - The Hollies * "I Don't Want to Wait" - Paula Cole * "Four Leaf Clover" - Old 97's * "Adelaide" - Old 97's Production details * This episode was originally aired on January 14, 2006, at the Alamo Drafthouse. * This is the first episode to be directed by Rob Thomas. Memorable Quotes :Dick: Logan told me what happened. You gotta let it go, Ronnie. Take a deep breath, let it go. If you're gonna date an heir to billions, the occasional afternoon quickie, you gotta let it slide. Cost of doing business, you know? Seriously, girls like Kendall, they let you do things that girls like you...well, let's just say you should be thankful. Vile stuff, you know. Really vile stuff. :Veronica: Move, Dick. :Dick: Just tryin' to be helpful. :Wallace: Oh, that's just pathetic. Up! Get up! I came over here to see Veronica Mars. Who's this... emo girl? :Veronica: Leave me alone, I'm wallowing. :Wallace: Not anymore. We're going out. We gotta go see a movie or get in a barfight or something. :Veronica: I don't wanna get in a barfight. :Wallace: Tough, 'cause you're goin' if I have to drag you. But, before we do, Veronica: shower. You smell bad. :Veronica: You're not helping. You think you're helping, but you're not. :they are playing Dead or Alive Xtreme Beach Volleyball] :Dick: Oh, no, honey. Bad set, bad set. Don't make daddy hose you down. :Logan: You're not real complicated, are you, Dick? :Dick: Try not to be. Trivia * The episode had an estimated audience size of 1.60 million US viewers on its first airing.http://www.mediaweek.com/mw/index.jsp *Despite being credited, Kyle Gallner (Cassidy Casablancas) and Tessa Thompson (Jackie Cook) do not appear in this episode. * Wallace's basketball stats show that he went to Trevor Hale High School. * In the scene where Veronica is on the phone with the recording of Duncan, behind her a flyer is visible for "'T'eenage 'W'omen 'o'f 'P'ropriety," a shout-out to Television Without Pity. http://www.televisionwithoutpity.com/ * On the fortune cookie, underneath the message, are the numbers "4 8 15 16 23, 42". This is a shout-out to Lost.http://lostpedia.wikia.com/wiki/The_Numbers * The title of the episode refers to Lilly's pet name for Duncan, "Donut," most likely a reference itself to the bakery chain "Dunkin' Donuts." * When Veronica finds Vinnie Van Lowe in the van, she says, "Morning, Sam," and he responds, "Morning, Ralph." This refers to Sam Sheepdog and Ralph Wolf in a series of Looney Tunes Cartoons. * Lucy Lawless guest stars as an FBI agent. She was the star of Xena: Warrior Princess, another show with a strong, capable--and eponymous--female protagonist. Goofs * As Veronica goes into her room to wallow, she quite conspicuously chooses The Virgin Suicides soundtrack, places it in her CD player and hits play without appearing to select a specific track. Al Greene's "How Can You Mend A Broken Heart?" begins playing but that song is not the first song on the disc. * When Logan and Dick are playing Dead or Alive Xtreme Beach Volleyball, the score changes from "2-3" to "1-1" when Logan asks Dick to buy ecstasy from the PCHers. * Deputy Sacks comes in to Lamb's office to tell him that the FBI are there. We see Lamb putting away a game on his desk and picking up something to read. When the FBI walk in and sit down, from Lamb's point of view the game is still there but when the angle changes to the FBI's view, the game is gone. * When Deputy Sacks brings Veronica in to see the Sheriff, Mrs. Kane and Vinnie Van Lowe, Lamb's gun belt can been seen hanging on the wall with the gun still in the holster. It is unlikely even Lamb would be this careless with his gun because anyone could reach for it and use it. References External links * MI.net's Rountable Review. * Soulful Spike Society's Open Case. * Television Without Pity Recap. Category:Season 2 Episodes